


Healing Invisible Scars

by Castiels_Squishy_butt, Quffin, Quiffin



Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Peter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Wade, Protective Peter Parker, Spideypool Big Bang 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anna you're the best lmao, good god i wrote this when i was 15 in a notebook and my friends typed this out for me, nate is a dick sorry, not mcu, wade may have been sold to his past place of living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quffin/pseuds/Quffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiffin/pseuds/Quiffin
Summary: credits to the amazing Beta https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard you were great and for reading through my garbled up mess? that takes skills!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credits to the amazing Beta https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard you were great and for reading through my garbled up mess? that takes skills!

 

 

 

 

“You’re worthless, Wade. A worthless, needy little omega, and you. Can’t. Leave,”  the Alpha hissed as Wade cried out, writhing in the cuffs that held the sweaty, slick-stained omega to the bed. “I know having an alpha’s scent is driving you mad, but it’s not my fault that we mated. You’re worthless and you know I can’t control my alpha.”

 

“Please, please, just a touch, it hurts….” Wade whimpered, hating the fact that he was an omega and the feeling of the burning need for a knot- _any_ knot just so the pain would stop.

The Alpha’s face softened.  “You know I love you, baby. Just-- it’s not fair for you to take advantage of Alphas like me. When your heat is over I’ll take you to dinner and show you how much I love you.”

He actually choked up a bit before walking out of the room with a *click*.

 

Wade woke up panting from the dream, uncurling from under the small awning. He had run away from what he realized too late was an abusive relationship. This was going to be his first heat by himself since he escaped, but, despite being 33, he was still terrified that another Alpha would do the same.

 

He knew he had about a month until his heat hit him so he needed to find a place to hide.

Every day, since he started sleeping there about two weeks ago, a curious younger man would always give him a coffee and a breakfast burrito, and, when he left the big grey building, a sandwich.

 

That day, Wade was determined to find out the man’s name and to give a proper thank you.

He waited and waited until it was almost noon when a small blue car pulled up and Peter stepped out.

“I’m sorry for making you wait. I didn’t have work today and I didn’t get the chance to get you some food.”

The man pushes a bag into Wade’s arms and Wade peers into the bag, leaving him stunned. “It's got some peanut butter, a sub sandwich and a bit of coffee”

“You- thank you, I’m sorry for being such an inconvenience,” Wade said in a rush, looking down.“I-I’m Wade Wilson.”

The man smiles and shakes his head.

“It was really no trouble. I hate seeing people suffer. And my name is Peter, Peter Parker.” He crouched down to be on eye level with Wade. “Please, don’t think I’m being too forward, but I can smell that you’re a mated omega. Did- your mate die or something?” Peter asked then caught himself. “I’m sorry that’s probably too personal.”

Curling in on himself a little, Wade growled. “No, he was just an asshole.” Wade got quiet and glanced down. “What are you going to do? Send me back?”

Peter looked shocked.

“No! I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the omega shelter.”

“Shelter? No, he’d look for me if I went to a shelter. He’s the sort of generic asshole alpha that everyone hates.” He let his head fall back as he touched the bite. “Worst mistake ever.”

The other man cleared his throat.

“I rent a duplex and my neighbor moved. If you want you can live there. I’m rarely there myself so I’d be a very quiet neighbor.”

Wade’s eyes narrowed.

“And what do you want in return? Sex?”

Peter shook his head frantically.

“NO! Nothing like that at all! I’m just a reporter and I always see people like you in situations similar to yours, but they never get away. And you seem like you have a bright soul in you.”

He paused for a moment then continued. “you don’t have to come if you don't want to. It's just an offer.”

Wade thought for a moment, then sighed.

“Against my better judgment, you don’t seem to be the skeevy type my mate is-was.”

Getting up from where he sat, Wade looked at Peter’s car then at himself.

“I’m not sure you want me in your pretty car.”

“It’s fine, a human is worth far more than any vehicle.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, slowly sliding into the passenger seat.

 

As the omega sat in silence Peter began asking trying to get some information out of the omega and show he wasn’t gonna hurt him. So be began asking if Wade would like to pick up some clothes on the way back or if he would let Peter so it until he was ready.

No reply. He tried asking what music the omega preferred, and if he had any allergies Peter needed to know about.

 

Wade just sat in silence, hunched close to the door ready to bolt the moment the Alpha hurt him.

 

Peter sighed, finally being silent _this is gonna be hard. He's less more abused dog than a human at this point. Omega or not he's strong to have lived through all this._


	2. Chapter 2

After settling into having a house, he forgot all about his upcoming heat.

He woke up alone and leaking slick just like last time, but at least he could move.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door and Peter's deep voice rang out

 

“Wade? I could smell your heat, so I went and bought a few things to help. I’m going to set them on the counter, so I don't affect you.” And then he was gone. 

 

It took half an hour before the wave ended long enough for him to run to the kitchen, grab the bag, and come back into his room.

Dumping the bag out he saw it contained a fake knot, alpha scent, and a bottle of gatorade. Wade smiled because it made everything better that the alpha had tried his hardest to be kind.

_ /At least my heats are short/  _  he thought as his body cried for more than an artificial knot to fill him up. Suddenly, he smelt alpha… a familiar alpha. 

“Nathan?” the front door creaked open. 

 

“No, its Peter. I was wondering if you needed anything else to drink because I’m headed to work.”

 

“No I’m fine, thank you for this. For everything. I should be better in a day…”

“Alright. I’ll cook something when you're ready to come out.”

And he was gone

 

Wade felt so exhausted so he curled up and fall asleep with the knot still inside of him.

 

He woke up sore but clear headed. As he pulled the dildo out he hissed as the plastic knot caught on his rim. After taking a long shower and putting his sheets in the wash he got dressed and cleaned the whole place. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost noon and remembered Peter’s promise of food. He walked the two steps next door and knocked. Peter just yelled 

“Come in.” and he walked out of his room and smiled “hey, hope you're feeling better, not

That is a burden.”

“You're still the oddest alpha I've ever met”

“No-just a civil one. There are a few of us.”

“I’m sorry   called you Nathan. just.. I smelled alpha and…”

“I get it. Sorry, my scent did that to you. If you told me where to find that dick I would hurt him.”

“You don’t even know what he did. Why would you want to hurt him?” Wade asked sitting on the couch.

Peter growled

“Because you won’t tell me what he did. And because you broke the bond, I’m not a moron I know how hard it is on you. I'm a light sleeper I know you still wake up with nightmares and sometimes you throw up. Whenever you are being cornered like this or half to ask for something, you cover your bite mark “ at that Wade slowly pulled his hand from his throat.

 

“I’m sorry. He just… he never wanted to mate me. I just wanted the pain to stop so when he came and offered to help i accepted… when we were knotted i was-” he cut himself off with a sob  He curled in on himself holding a hand over his mark again when arms wrapped around him. “No.. don’t make me. I don't..” 

 

“You don't need to tell me anything you don’t want” Peter interrupted.

 

“He was so so wrong Wade, , come here.” Peter said pulling Wade to basically sit on his lap. “Deep breaths, come on.” but Wade shook his head “nno I’ll scent you…”

Peter pulled on Wade’s head to the crook of his neck.

 

“Please try to calm yourself, you’re gonna pass out and I’d rather you scent me then have to take meds to calm yourself.”

 

Wade took a deep breath and held it as Peter’s hands ran up and down his arm.

“Its okay, please I hate seeing you like this. You are not weak and you will never be worthless” Peter whispered as Wade’s pulse slowed.

“I’m like twice your size and yet you don’t see a problem with it.” he lightly laughed.

 

“See? There we go. If I ever see that shit, I’ll kill him. We are in control if we want to be. That's why we don't have suppressants. He was lying. Hiding behind his alpha so he could hurt you. I’m sorry he ever came near you. Let's get some food into you ok?” Peter said but Wade just tightened his grip “no...give me a minute..you-” he looked up at Peter “-you can scent me... its ok..”

 

“You know this means I can tell how you're feeling right?”

 

“Yeah, but that might be a good idea.”

 

“Yeah I-” Peter cut himself off 

 

“-I just want to make sure you know you’re in control at all times.”

 

“Thank you for everything Peter”

 

The alpha just tilted his head, staying away from Wade’s neck and inhaled his scent, memorizing it as his alpha wanted to curl around Wade and never leave it.

_ Holy fuck Wade smells good _ Peter thought as Wade shifted and moved his arms 

“Why are you doing this”

 

“Sitting here? Because you need this, you need contact with another human like you need food, water, and air. There's nothing wrong with about that and anyone who thinks there is needs to get kicked in the face.” Peter said still running a hand through Wade’s hair.

“Why did you offer to bring me here? I was a mated omega who would back away from your scent living on the streets.”

“Growing up in the broncs omegas were treated almost as property, my aunt is a beta and my uncle was an omega. One day a group of no good alphas grabbed him and beat him up. We still don't know why...All I know is that my aunt got a call one night saying my uncle Ben was in a fight and sustained brain damage. He died in the hospital a week later and the alphas were released not long after...Wade, I promise that I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. Nathan needs to go to jail because that was abuse  and he scared you”

 

Suddenly Wade froze ”do… do you want to mate me?” he asked quietly as Peter sucked in a breath 

“no. I want you to heal and find a good person who loves you. I'm just a stepping stone, someone who was placed in your life to help you heal. Please don't think I have an ulterior motive.”

He ghosted his fingers over the mark

“I can take you to the clinic to have that removed. I do have to say I'm your acting alpha, but don't worry I'm not.”

“A clean slate…” Wade hummed tucking his head into Peter and falling asleep.

 

“Ah, the food can wait” the alpha whispered pulling the blanket that laid on the back of the couch over them both and leaning his head back to rest on the back.

“Sleep good Wade.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wade woke up to feeling constricted but then smelled the calming scent of Peter. Even if he didn't understand why the alpha was being so kind. It was obvious Peter would do anything to keep him safe and happy. All of Wade’s omega nature screamed this was it, this is his alpha.

And that scared him. He refused to fall for the first alpha to show him kindness. But what about Peter? He told him to scent him so he would never be afraid of the alpha’s scent again. Who  _ does _ that? And right now wrapped in his arms with a blanket around them both. He felt...safe, whether it was his side of the duplex or Peter’s. Glancing at the clock he saw that it had only been an hour. And he had to pee.

“Peter.” he whispered

“Peter.” louder

Poking him, “Peter I have to pee”

 

“Huh? Pee? Oh sorry.” he apologized loosening his grip on Wade so he could get up.

“You okay?” Wade asked softly as he walked to the kitchen.

“Yeah, thank you.”

And he closed the bathroom door.

 

Reheating the alfredo pasta, Peter added cheese and set the plates on the table. When Wade walked out his smile was dazzling.

“Smells great”

“I bet you're hungry, you haven't eaten in six days.”  

“six?” 

“Yeah, today's Thursday.”

“Whoa I’m sorry, I should have gone somewhere”

“Hush you. Eat, then I’m taking you to a club.”

“A club?”

“Yep, to celebrate you coming through your heat and opening up. We don't have to. I just thought it would be fun.”

“Why a club?”

“Music, booze and a dancefloor.”

“Why now.”

“We don’t have to -I just thought you would like to get out for a bit… and I kinda need to get away from the smell of your heat, I’m still an alpha but I'm a gentleman first.”

“Oh.”

“Can you drive?”

“I went to college and lived off campus. What do you think?”

“Fine smartass when we're done I’ll let you drive. And I’m sorry I’m dragging you around after your heat it's just the smell..”

“How did you scent me without freaking then?”

“Told you.” Peter mumbled now gone quiet 

“I’m a gentleman.”

Suddenly he jumped off his chair and ran to the bathroom. Wade just got up, wrapped their plates and pute Peter’s in the fridge. After ten minutes Peter still hadn’t come out. So Wade knocked on the door.

“Are you sick?”

“No.. Wade you gotta take the food and go home. Lock the door please okay?’

“Not until you tell me what's up.” 

Peter growled back an answer. “Get the fuck out! My gentlemen act is wearing thin now.”

“Peter please-” he cut off as a wave of scent hit him.

“Your rut?”

“Turns out your heat onset my rut. I may be in control as to not hurt you but - but i’ll say some shit I’ll regret and be a dick. My library card is on the counter. Go there  if ever scare you.”

 

Finally, the omega in Wade won out

“Let me in, you can use me, I’ll cover my throat and I trust you.”

 

“Wade William Wilson get the fuck away. Im influencing you and it's not fair. Go home!”

 

Peter yelled as Wade actually whimpered and walked away, grabbing his plate and the card. He knew how close the library was. So he just walked into his house grabbed a can of air freshener, 

put the food away and sprayed every room and the air vents as he walked out.

Smelling the clean air he felt so bad he had onset Peter’s rut. Maybe Nate was right because Peter hadn't wanted him. He was a horrible omega.

 

As he entered the library after a ten-minute walk he went to the computers flashing Peter’s card and typed in ‘what does it mean when my heat sets off my friends rut?’ and hit enter. According to the info he found it only happened in mates. Mates like him and Nate.he powered the computer down and grabbed a thick book to check out. Walking home he passed a store and went in grabbing a few small items and paying with some change that Peter gave him the week before.

 

When he got home the sun was just beginning to set. Wade knocked on Peter’s door and said

“Just got you some supplies, I’m sorry.”

Placing it just inside the door he ran into his side and locked the door. The next morning he called Peter's office and called in sick for him. The secretary, Gwen, just laughed and said Peter already called.

 

Wade still felt horrible about Peter’s rut and the fact he was so broken Peter wouldn't even use him. He offered again but all he got was a growl and Peter saying they'd talk about this. He had enough ingredients in his fridge and cabinets to bake cookies when the smell of rut lessened so he figured Peter was gonna come to his side even if he had to drag him over.

When he heard a shower being turned on he placed the dough in the oven. Suddenly he heard Peter’s voice through the air vent

“Smells good. I’m sorry for how I acted.”

But Wade already walked towards the door to knock on Peter's 

“We need a better filter for your side.”

“Haha very funny. I just got out of the shower and I don't want to argue for at least ten minutes.”

Peter shrugged stepping out his door and through Wade’s

“I’m sorry for influencing you. I’m better than that.”

“Peter” Wade sighed 

“Sit down and shut up okay?”

“You’ve proved that tenfold Peter. I’m sorry for triggering you even if it's only supposed to happen to mates. And don't even say its not my fault because I researched it and it was my fault. Peter, I want to go back to Nathan because if I cause your ruts it's not fair for either of us.”

Just then the timer for the cookies went off and Wade had to turn away from Peter. When he turned back around the alpha was in a submissive pose; on his knees, hands clasped behind his back and his chin resting on his chest. When he heard Wade's shocked gasp. He tucked in on himself.

“Peter..what?”

“Wade it's been two weeks since you finally told me what he's done to you. You’ve been holding together so well and i feel like shit for my rut. Please don't go back to that asshole.I know i snapped and yelled at you but if you want I have a beta friend at work who you can live with..”

Peter trailed off peeking up at Wade who just stared at him before moving forward and reaching out to lift his chin.

“No, I would have..Peter why do you care if I'm useless to you?” Wade asked softly.

Peter rocked back in surprise and stood up

“You're not useless! Your the most amazing person I've ever met.”

“Then why did you refuse to knot me? To use me for you ruts?” Wade  yelled shoving Peter back

“Why do you treat me like this? Like I'm your equal. I’ll never be your equal as unless I take suppressants. I asked if you wanted to mate me and you said  **no** . I know I was used but at least I could be a good fuck toy...or so  I thought.” he turned toward his bedroom but Peter called back to him.

“Wade, you asked if I wanted to mate you. But not if I loved you.”

The omega walked a few more steps until the words sunk in.

“ **No, you don’t** . Please don’t say that.” 

Peter walked up behind him “I wouldn't knot you because I have too much respect for you. I'm not Nate but lost in passion...you don’t know me at all that well and I never want to hurt you. If you don't feel the same.. I’ll still be here for you and I won’t let anything change how I care for you.” 

 

Wade spun around and pinned the alpha to the wall “Look at how I treat you, shoving you around and all you did was submit to me. I am an OMEGA. Take what you want from me!”

 

Peter suddenly nodded as it clicked. “You were sold to the school, weren't you? You were younger than I was thinking.” Wade froze staying silent. “You were never meant to be anything more than a fuck toy.” Wade released him, looking at the floor “Don’t mean you can’t still use me.” he mumbled.

“Fine, you want me to take what I want? Then I will.” Peter smirked, grabbing Wade’s hand and pulling him towards the couch “I want this. I want you happy. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe.  I want to take you on dates and to hold you. Suppressants aren't what makes you my equal, because you always have been and will be.”

 

“..Why? I’m claimed. Wade asked softly falling onto the couch pulling Dead down with him.

 

“We will go get the bite mark taken off as soon as you say the word, just tell me what you want to do and I’ll do my best to do it.”

 

“Nate wasn’t the first to use me... He just was the one who claimed me. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest at first.”

 

“Wade. You didn’t have to be. That's an awful thing to have to happen to you, of course, you didn’t want to tell a stranger that!”

 

“You need to know this before you say anything else Peter. I don’t want to trick you.” Wade said still limp against the smaller alpha. “Just... I was a whore. My father sold me after my mom died but I was lucky enough to be bought by the university so i could be educated. Some alphas and betas were kind and became my friends but when they had their ruts the alphas used me to satiate their needs. When my heat came they just threw me on the bed and called my best friend to take care of me. I was so needy but all he did was fuck me. Eventually, when my heat peaked he knotted me and he claimed me. Now I was useless to the school so I moved in with Nate. The rest is history.” He looked at Peter with fire in his eyes and bit out “Do you really want something countless others have used?”

 

Peter squeezed his hand “You’re not a something. What they did was illegal and in no way does that make you worth any less than anyone else. You aren’t property. You’re you. Wade.”

 

“I know I’m not now but..” He trailed off as Peter let go of his hand and turned around “Here, lay against me if you want. I gotta finish this article.”

 

Wade had a small smile as he did as he was asked and drifted off to the sound of Peter typing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

As the months progressed Peter got a huge break on an article and got a promotion that had him thinking about asking a serious question to his roommate. Yeah, they haven’t really talked or anything about the little love confession, more focusing on learning each other's habits. Wade got a part-time job down at the library doing.. Something. Peter thought at first he was just going to read comic books all day but he stopped in one day to bring the omega lunch to see him doing story time with a group of children. Something an awful lot like pride swelled up in Peter’s chest as he watched the scene in front of him. Smiling he just set the sack on the librarian’s desk and went home to search on his laptop. He had made his mind up.

  


~

Peter hated this. He can’t say he hated the omega because of course, he didn’t. But it was almost like he wasn’t allowed to be irritated in his own home anymore. Any slight growl of anger or anything was met with a terrified omega who seemed to be at war with either wanting to stare him in the eye and tell him to fuck off or wanting to run away and cower from Peter. It didn’t matter that Wade had a part-time job at the local bookstore if he came home and saw the look on Peter’s face or the set in his voice it was like a switch had been flipped.

After about twenty times of this Peter had enough. He waited until after he had calmed down and knocked on Wade’s door.

“Wade let me in this is kinda ridiculous this keeps happening and I want to put a stop to this.”

The door eased open and Wade stood there, jaw set but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ll pack my stuff”

“What? No! Stop- ugh- stop thinking I’m kicking you out! I’m talking about every time I'm pissed off you think it’s because of you. It’s not. I have a job with a boss who hates me. That’s not your fault. I will be coming home pissed off. Into my home. Trust me. I see no reason for passive aggressive crap with you and  I know you can’t deal with that. When I’m pissed off it's not at you. Nothing is going to happen. So, please. Please don’t cower at the smallest damn thing!”

 

Wade stood there. Looked down but... Something was different. He looked up and met Peter’s eyes stood up straight “I’m so sorry. I’m Sorry I’m not over the abuse I’ve suffered. You leave me these books about having confidence, overcoming abuse and all that. But it's not easy. I see an alpha at the bookstore that has black hair and my blood runs cold. I hear an alpha yell at his omega and I start to shake. I scent the tail ends of an omega’s heat and I feel his hands pinning me down.” Wade stopped and took a breath but not done talking “I know I’m overreacting. Trust me. I know.  I know every time I can’t breathe. I know every time I see the look on your face when I cower. I **Know.** ”

 

Peter looked down, Wade was right. He’s human this isn’t going to just… go away. And he shouldn’t be expecting it to just for his convenience.

 

“You’re right. Wade, I’m sorry. But we need a compromise. This is affecting me too and Then I’d end up snapping at you. So…. how do we fix this?”

 

Wade smiled “come in and we can think”

  


~~~

  
  


About two weeks later they were lounging on the couch in Wade’s side when Peter spoke up “I.. was thinking. Now please please don’t think I’m forcing you, or that I’ll abandon you if you say no but-” Wade interrupted him “just ask. I know you won’t fuck me over.”

“Would.. Would you be interested in looking at moving with me? With my new position, I’ll be able to have a better, steadier income to get a house with, and honestly, I’ll get a better home loan with an omega by my side” he chuckled “If no I don’t care. Like at all. You’re older anyways you’re probably the one whos gonna make the better decision and all-”  “Peter, shut up”

 

The alpha’s jaw snapped shut.

“Are you asking me to move into a house together with you?” like not a place like this, one house?” Peter nodded.

“Then okay.”

“You... You’d move in with me? I’m not... I’m not forcing you am I?”

“No. Look I..I’ve been thinking. I do want to try this. I think we’d be good together... I’m not scared of you. I trust you. And I really like being held by you. You’re what I imagined my first alpha to be. I want you. I want to try to have a life with you.”

“Oh.. uh... If you want to”  

 

No matter what when Peter told him that he was safe, and didn’t have to get things for the other Wade would still lapse into days or weeks when He would act like it was only minutes from Peter telling him to get out or that he was only good for one thing and he better start doing it. A change this big set Wade off for days, he would make food, tense up when Peter walked in the room and would pick minor fights almost just to make Peter mad. Thankfully Peter knew he was just… he knew Wade wasn’t going to overcome his abuse overnight so he’d just act like nothing was wrong, and thank the omega with a huge smile.

  


Okay. So this… Sucked. Peter refused to go to a housing showcase where the relator was a dick to omegas. Wade wouldn't watch his mouth and kept trying to argue with the assholes, and they were getting nowhere.

“For the LAST time. No. If you tell me my roommate has to wear a fucking collar because he's an unmated omega I'm not coming to see your shitty house!”

 

Wade winced as Peter threw the phone next to him on the couch.

 

“Look. At this rate, we're not gonna find a place. Just,” Wade sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “just let's go look at a house.I know you aren't like any of these dicks. You've never been like that. you let me be loud and take up space and have opinions. So I don't care what I have to do for a few hours to go look at a place we never have to see them again. so, please. Just. The next house we like, let's go see it.”

 

Peter leaned into the omega “ugh. You're right. Why are you right. This sucks”

 

“Plus. I do know how to act like a good omega. Just saying.”

 

“Wade! You are good. you've come so far. And I know you have good and bad days but you're so much better.”

 

With wade’s new…. Rule. Peter had set up three views for this week and they were in their way to the second one.  The first was a bust. Peter was too claustrophobic for a shotgun house. So now they were on their way to a cabin in the woods with s few acres of land, it was only an hour away from the city so Peter could commute just fine.

 

They pulled down the birth road that led to the cabin, tucked away. “Peter. this is….”

“Yeah”

As they parked, Peter rolled his eyes before reaching back to grab the leather band that had ‘ _Parker_ ’ etched into it and slid it onto Wade's wrist. “I'm sorry”

 

“No. Its.. This is fine. I like it. its subtle and I'm still safe.” Wade smiled as they stepped out it the car.

 

“Ah! There you are! mr.parker! “

 

“Peter. Please. I'm not even thirty yet.”

 

“Yes, well Peter come and take a look, this is a three bedroom modified log cabin, full bath, and open lighting…. “ she was still talking but Peter tuned her out as they walked into the house. And he was love.  That's the only way he could describe it. It was an open floor plan, roomy, and the back wall was almost all windows. It was beautiful.

 

“Wade. oh my god”  Peter just lit up, looking at the omega “this.. Do you like it?”

 

The Realtor paused, confused when it seemed like the alpha was asking the omega about the house.

“Sir. I promise you this is a good place for an omega”

 

“Yes I'm sure but I'd rather have his opinion.”

 

Wade turned to Peter and asked “can. Can we look at the rooms?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Rooms, please? We, of course, want to see the whole place”

 

” Of course!”

~~~

 

not even a month later and they were unpacking the last of the furniture.boxes, and deciding which rooms they would pick. Wade, of course, didn’t care but Peter was trying to make him take the one with the windows above the bed “C’monnnnn Wade it’s pretty and you can always look outside!”

 

“I like this one.”

 

”this one? Its so small. And it's in the corner of the house. There's only one window!”

 

“Yeah. that's why I like it.”

 

It suddenly dawned on Peter “It’s safer isn’t it?”

 

Wade paused almost looking ashamed “Yeah.”

 

“Oh. uh, yeah you can have this one. I’m sorry for pushing” Peter said awkwardly, setting down the box he held. 

 

“Thanks, Petey!” 

 

as Wade and Peter made their way to the kitchen, the alpha asked if Wade had packed any food. 

“..no. I thought you did that?”

 

“Nope. Ah. Hell. Well, you wanna come with me on a run to the… Town? This place has and get something quick?”

 

Wade nodded moving towards his coat and tossing Peter his. “I Wonder if they have an omega friendly library I can work at?”           

 

Peter smiled, “let's go look”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Snowfall. 

 

That's what Wade saw as he passed into the kitchen there had to be at least six inches of snow on the ground and the sky was clear. “Peter! Look its snowing!”

 

“Yes. Yes it is” he smiled “there's too much snow on the roads for me to get into the city today so I guess I'm stuck here”

 

An idea popped into Wade's head and he suddenly started acting shy. “Hey Peter?” he asked softly

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Can... Eh. Nevermind. It's too cold.”

 

“Can what?”

 

“Nothing. I was just wondering…” He paused “do you want to walk the acreage with me to look at it in the snow? I know it's cold out and you're smaller so it's fine if you can't.”

 

“Oh. That's a great idea! It'll look so peaceful! I got coffee brewing so can we go after that?”

  
  


laughing, “of course. This is gonna be fun” Wade sat down at the kitchen table.

 

As soon as Peter poured their coffee into some travel mugs Wade shot up to get the snowsuits they had bought only last week when they heard about the amount of snowfall that was coming.

    getting into his green suit, Wade shuffled over to Peter “hey. Zip me up” And handed Peter his red suit.  “Let's go for a walk!” They laughed at the enthusiasm Wade was showing and headed out the door.

 

as soon as they hit flat land Wade dropped to the ground to start making a snow angel. “Come one! It'll go away in a few hours when it starts snowing again.” Peter set their coffee off to the side and joined him on the ground laughing.

    There is a small fleet of angels on the ground by the time they were done and Wade had the biggest smile, matched by Peter. As they continued their walk, getting far enough away that they could no longer see the house, Wade has an idea.  _ This is stupid. Peter has no clue what he means to me but he's willing to stay omegaless just because I feel safe and cared for by him. He will never do anything until I scream it at him across the city.  _

 

“Hey, Peter- wanna race?”

 

“I. Uh. Okay” Peter said as Wade counted down and they took off. Wade let Peter get a slight head start, then chased after him. 

 

As soon as he was airborne he was silently hoping this wasn't going to end as horrible as most things in his life did; he landed and flipped the alpha over and smiled “gotcha”

 

Peter grinned back still slightly breathless from the running, asked: “what was that for?”

 

“This” 

 

And the omega leaned in to brush their lips together. Feeling peter freeze-up had him opening his eyes looking down at him. “Is… Is this okay”

“Wade. you don't.. You don't need to do this. I'll always be here for you.”

Dropping his head Wade huffed “no. I want this. You're  _ my  _ alpha. You're my true mate. This is something I want. If... If you want it too”

 

Peter   sat up, forcing the omega into his lap by the change in positions, “I guarantee I want this.”

 

smiling, Wade put his head in the crook of Peters' neck inhaling the scent of his alpha “you're it for me. You want me flaws and all. You want me on my bad days, on the days I scream that you are a bad alpha because you won't use me like a whore. You want me when I drag you out in the snow. And I want you too”

 

Leaning back, Wade licked his lips. “And I want to kiss you again” 

    and they did. they didn't stop until Peters' teeth were chattering and they had to head back to the cabin. The cabin they spent the rest of their lives in.


End file.
